


Where Did We Go Wrong?

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92





	Where Did We Go Wrong?

Amora's hopes for getting Loki to date her were quickly dashed. She had given it her all. Giggling and playing with her hair, flashing him lovely smiles. He returned them of course, uncertain and slightly strained. He was unfailingly polite. How he was related to Thor remained a mystery. Thor was brash and loud and looked like a male model for Sports Illustrated. Loki was quiet and withdrawn and scrawny. Not usually Amora's type, but somehow she was drawn to him. Normally Amora would be insulted that Loki showed no interest in her. Normally it would bother her to no end. Yet here she was three months later, sitting with Loki and talking as though nothing had changed.

"My sister is hoping we get to travel this summer. Dad promised to take us to Florida for a week. Seems to hot to go in the summer though." Amora states, watching as snow flew by the school bus. Loki snorts in agreement.

"The weather would be terrible. Better to convince him to take you during February break. It should't be that bad then." He points out. He glances at the girl who is nodding.

"Good idea. What are your plans for the summer?" She asks.

"I don't know. Baldur is graduating this year so I don't now what is planned." Loki murmurs. Amora glances behind her to see Emma staring out the window. She can see Stark and Thor behind her talking. The boys were quickly gaining popularity in their grade. Tony was smart. And not just the A plus student smart. He was witty as well and sarcastic. Someone, his personality managed to gain him much female attention. He is dating a Junior for Christ's sake! He has as many people who loved him as he did who disliked him. Loki being one of those who dislike him. His lip always curling into a sneer at the mention of the older boy. Emma says that they used to be best friends. Then one day it just...stopped. Amora can not imagine how awful it must be to lose a friend. Thor was talking after the older Odinson. He was accepted onto the Football team, even though he is a freshman. He is signed up for spring baseball. The boy always has a group of friends around him. The girl, Sif always manages to drawn Emma and Amora's ire. The girl is tough no doubt. She takes no shit from anybody. The type of girl you would expect to stand up for others. Yet, she is also they type of girl who puts down other girls. Everyone is a slut, everyone is beneath her and her tough bitch persona. She could have been the type of girl that Amora respected. However, she put herself on too high a pedestal and tarnished herself by being the type of girl who brought others down to raise herself.

Amora hates those kind of girls.

She offers Loki a parting smile as the bus stops in front of her house, she catches Thor and Tony watching so she swoops down and pecks Loki on the cheek earning a blush from the boy.

"See you later Loki."  

Loki bids her farewell before returning to staring out the window.  He is tired. Christmas was fast approaching and with it, everything was now Christmas themed.  The radio stations have turned jolly and Loki realizes that he has no idea what to get his family for Christmas.  He has no job so he cannot purchase them anything.  He feels far to old to make something.  He considers asking Thor what he is doing but is afraid Thor will mock him for asking.  

When the bus pulls to a stop in front of his house, he pulls his bag over his shoulder and makes him way down the aisle.  He can here Thor and Tony behind him talking.  Loki ignores their loud banter.  Outside, the snow whips in his face and he breathes in the crisp air.  He quickly approaches his house, Thor and Tony's voices following him as he walks.  He barely flinches when a snow ball hits the back of his head and the two boys roar in laughter.  A second soon follows and he keeps walking.  Karma however quickly catches up as the two boys slip on a patch of ice and fall on their asses.  Loki turns to them meeting their gazes, letting them know he saw it happen.  A smirk curls his lips.  He turns and saunters towards the house leaving the stunned boys behind.

Fenrir greets him at the door, jumping and barking, circling Loki's leg.  Loki smiles, kneeling down and petting the Husky, who lathers his face with kisses.  He buries his face in the soft fur of Fenrir's neck.

"Good boy."  He hums.

He is in the kitchen, pulling food from the fridge as Thor walks through the front door.  He is muttering quietly, brushing slush off his jeans as he walks into the kitchen.  Loki sits at the counter, pudding cup in hand and watches as Thor rummages through the cupboards.  Fenrir sniffs at Thor's shoes for a moment before returning to Loki's side.  

Thor slams the cupboard and makes his way out of the kitchen.  Loki rolls his eyes and dives into the pudding cup.

Over dinner it is once again the Baldur and Thor Measuring Dicks Show.  But really, Thor is only a Freshman.  Who does he think he is?  No one cares about how impressive a Freshman in during Football.  Senior Baldur's talent is much more important.

There is talk of Baldur's newest girlfriend, and some mention of Sif making the Basketball team as a Freshman.  Finally Odin has enough and shushes them while Frigga turns to Loki and smiles.

"How has school been going for you, dear?"  She asks and Loki fights not to grin like an idiot a he studies his carrots.

"Tryouts for the school play are in a couple of weeks?  Could I try out?"

"I don't see why not,"  Frigga responds smiling and turning to Odin who looks dubious at the thought of Loki on stage.  Before he can speak Thor lets out an obnoxious laugh and narrows his eyes at Loki mockingly.

"A play really?"  He asks.

"Yes Thor a play.  Ever heard of them?"  Loki shoots back.  Baldur sniggers and Frigga's brows furrow in concern while Thor sneers.

"You are embarrassing enough without you dancing around some stage like a pansy."  Thor replied cooly.   Loki's fingers tighten on his fork wishing to drive it through Thor's skull.

"Thor!"  Frigga hisses while Loki stands.

"I fear I've lost my appetite mother. May I be excused?"

"Loki..."

"Pansy.."

"Thor!"  Frigga hisses.  Loki does not wait for a response and takes his still filled plate and walks from the table ignoring his mother's words to call him back.

 

* * *

 

Tony sits at his computer clicking through google.  Music hummed in the background.  Howard was at another conference and Jarvis had gone home for the evening.  Tony wishes the man would just live there.  Marry Howard maybe...

He glances at the clock and scowls when he notices how late it is getting.  Sighing he forces himself off the computer and towards his bed.  He falls face down on the mattress.

His alarm seemed to go off minutes later.  Tony groans and smacks at the button to to turn it off.  He does not move for several minutes.  Maybe he can play sick today?  Finally he slides out of bed and makes his way out of his room.

He manages to get outside fairly quickly.  He notices that only Loki is waiting for the bus.  Thor is no where in sight.  Shifting his backpack Tony makes his way towards the street, avoiding the ice patches as he goes.  Loki does not spare him a glance, his head buried in some advanced looking book that leaves Tony momentarily impressed.

Tony never having been able to keep silent for a long time glanced at Loki.

"Good book?"  He asks and Loki tenses.  He slowly lowers the book and looks towards Tony.

"What?"

"Is it a good book?"  Tony nods to the book Loki is holding.  Loki looks at the book brows furrowed before nodding.

"It's a bit dry, but I'm enjoying it."  He responds softly.  Tony grins.  

"Still reading ahead of your grade?"  He questions and Loki snorts.  "There is nothing stopping the other students from reading, they just find it 'uncool'."

Tony lets out a low laugh.

'My grade isn't much better.  Everything is beneath us."  He murmurs shifting his bag.  Loki smiles slightly.

"So not too much hope for me next year?"

"If any."

"Lovely."  Loki sighs.  He shuts the book and sets it in his backpack. 

It goes like that for several more minutes.  Tony and Loki...talking.  Almost like old times.  Except Loki remains tense and Tony less flirtatious.  When the bus pulls to a stop, Tony makes a sweep of his arm.

"After you."

"You're too kind."  Loki murmurs with a little smile.  Tony grins as he follows Loki on the bus.  He briefly wonders as he sits down several seats away from Loki what wet wrong between them.  

  He recalls with a pang in his chest that Valentine's Day is fast approaching.  And how he used to give Loki little chocolates and cards.  Once again it would be a rather lonely holiday.    

 

 

However he can't bring himself to dwell on it too long.


End file.
